Josh Voorhees (S4-S1)
Josh Voorhees has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Joshua "Josh" Young Voorhees is an original character and anti-hero, derived from the Friday the 13th and SAW film series, and is controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "Mommy kills for me," - Josh Voorhees, at age 3 Birth Joshua Young Voorhees is the son of prolific serial killers Amanda Young and Jason Voorhees, who conceived him in July of 2006. Josh almost wasn't even born when his mother was nearly killed after failing her secret re-test from her mentor, John Kramer, testing her ability to save and spare a life. Josh nearly died a second time when his mother was placed in a Jigsaw trap created by rival Jigsaw Killer apprentice, Mark Hoffman, who put Jason through a series of tests throughout the city of Los Angeles and where Amanda was a pawn in Jason's game with no means of saving herself, completely reliant and dependent on Jason's actions and the time he took. Fortunately, Jason came to save Amanda in time and the two eventually escaped from the city of Los Angeles. Following being thrust into a final game by Hoffman at the old Voorhees Manor, Jason was killed in a protective trap Hoffman set up to protect himself, at the Packanack Lodge near the former campgrounds of Camp Crystal Lake where Hoffman had been monitoring the games, when Jason and Amanda traced him there following their misadventures in the underground mine tunnels. Amanda was devastated at her son growing up without his father, but she was determined to give her son the best life he could have and not to endure the hardships both of his parents did. Moving into a cottage with her son in the deep woods, with Jason buried in the backyard, Amanda eventually gave birth to her son on June 6th of 2007. For some reason, Josh's birth had been genetically postponed by two months, originally due in April, but regardless, he had been born a strong and healthy infant in June of 2007. His mother had never been happier and was more motivated than ever to make something positive of her life and her son's. For three years, Josh lived a normal yet sheltered existence under his mother, virtually the only person he knew as a child. She taught him survival techniques and never let him out of her sight, and always assured him that she loved him more than anything in the world and would never leave or hurt him. Josh loved his mother in return, but this couldn't prepare him for the horrors of the real world that he would begin to face in August of 2010, at the age of three. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Meeting Father In August of 2010, as Friday the 13th drew near, Amanda found work at the Lake Crystal resort that was built over the former Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds. Amanda worked to make extra money to feed Josh, who played with other children at the resort's daycare area. Things wouldn't remain normal at the resort for very long on the night of Friday the 13th when Jason Voorhees was re-animated from his grave at the cabin in the woods Josh lived at with his mother. It wasn't long before Jason found his way at the resort, back to his old ways of stalking and killing those in his territory. Josh would meet his father for the very first time admist the carnage at the resort, getting to see his father was as protective of his family as he was lethal against those unwanted in his territory. With Jason present, Josh and his mother along with others including the newly cloned Elias Voorhees evaded law enforcement personnel at the resort as well as the Universal Soldiers, brought in to help intercept Jason. Escaping through the Crystal Lake mines and fleeing the town for now to shake off law enforcement, Josh and his family headed elsewhere by boat, arriving at a Brooklyn harbor. Journey Of Horror Upon arriving in Brooklyn, a new nightmare was in store for Josh and his family, encountering criminals in the city as well as Mangler, a psychotic renegade belonging to the Yautja species and on the hunt in New York City. Josh remained with his family throughout the deadly adventure in New York City, that extended from Brooklyn to the Brooklyn Bridge and Manhattan itself, where his father had briefly been many years before. Things took an intense turn when he and his family attempted to flee in the subway system, when Mark Hoffman, his mother's eternal nemesis, chased the Voorhees Family into the subway system with help from criminals he had ties with, when Hoffman had made his way to the city upon hearing of their East Coast sightings. Josh had been attacked by Hoffman including being shot, as a means of provoking his parents to come for him leading to a pursuit in the subway cars. Josh, with his father's inherited immortality and regeneration, survived the wound and remained with his family as they ultimately would flee the city after pursuits that led to several notable New York City locales including Times Square, Madison Square Garden, the skytram tours and Central Park, leading to an escape from a colony of hungry alligators thriving in the city sewers. Escaping from New York City and with Josh's family freeing Elias from Crystal Lake Police custody after he was captured, the Voorhees Family headed for Los Angeles, where Amanda had her sights on testing Brett Boll, a sleazy director specializing in schlocky Horror films for Sunrise Studios, notorious for Horror films based on real-life murderers. Boll had made a film on the Jigsaw case and greatly sensationalized the facts to sell the movie, which didn't bode well with his mother. While Amanda set up the test for Brett Boll, Josh bonded more closely during this time with Christi Graham, the daughter of Derek and Rebecca Graham and whom was the same age as Josh's. Following Boll's test, Josh had left with his family and headed back for Crystal Lake, after his mother handled some more unfinished business in Los Angeles which included killing Mark Hoffman. Jason, unfortunately, had been killed following an encounter with LAPD SWAT, both his remains were gathered and re-buried at a new cabin in the woods Josh would reside at with his mother. Josh had an unusual childhood from that point forward, sheltered from most other children but still managing to live somewhat normally, though that'd change during his teenage years come the 2020s. Regular Appearance Josh currently is the normal size of a three-year-old child, but he is expected to grow taller by the time he's an adult and stand at a normal adult height. He has dark brown hair and green eyes, which look identical to his mother's. He has no real identifying marks on him and doesn't look any different from any other three-year-old child. Trademark Gear Josh would use any type of baby stuff such as a ratter or a pacifier. Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S4) Category:Amanda Young (S4) Category:The Voorhees Family (S4)